Sacred Realm
The Sacred Realm is one of the 15 realms. It is a world directly parallel to Ogaji, and those who live there watch over it. It's most important inhabitants are the three Gods of Ogaji, those who posses the Elemental Essences of Life, Balance, and Terra. Geography The Sacred Realm is a paradise. It is filled with lush forests, green grass, and mountains that reach the heavens. There are no "bad' places in the realm. Landmarks The realm relatively small, and there is only one city, and not that many inhabitants. Landmarks include: * Athens, the Realms only city * Temple of Life, where the God of Courage resides * Temple of Terra, where the God of Power resides * Temple of Balance, where the God of Wisdom resides History Birth The Sacred Realm was not created, like other realms, it just came to be around the same time as Ogaji. After Darius Dark and the Overlord were sealed away, the Elemental Masters of that realm knew that they could not be the only ones to protect it. Three of them rose up to the Sacred Realm and were given the titles of Gods of Ogaji. Those Masters who rose above were Earthra, the Master of Life, Auqra, the Master of Balance, and Fira, the Master of Terra. Before Milo's Adventures For the most part, the three Goddesses watched over Ogaji with ease. However, when Bamos, the Knight of Darkness rose to power, the Goddesses knew that they had to do something. They created the Prophecy of the Hero of Light in order to ensure that their Realm would make it out in the end. The prophecy stated that: "When the Heroes of Light thrice fail, at defeating the Dark Lord, and the Children of Creation restore Hope to the Land, then the heroes will rise again to defeat the Greatest Evil the Realm would ever see." Each Goddess granted the Heroes of Light a piece of their power, so that when they combined they could destroy him forever. In addition to granting the Heroes of Light power, they also granted the three Children of Zorcob Frost power as well. Milo's Adventures For the most part, the Goddesses watched over as the Heroes of Light made their journey to vanquish Bamos and his son. The three Goddesses also welcomed in other Gods that protected other fundamental elements. Most notably, Time. The First Masters of Time, Aragon and Garanah lived here in the Sacred Realm for some time as well. Doomsday As heroes died, they're soul and body was sent to the Sacred Realm to prepare for the final battle. When the time finally came, Genesis drove his army straight through, killing the three Golden Goddesses. However, they prepared for that, and told the Heroes that three more of them would have to rise up to become the next three protectors. When the time came, three of them did. Milo E. Rivers, the Master of Water, took the place of Auqra as the God of Balance. Llide Phan, the Master of Wind, took the place of Earthra as the Master of Life. And Hope, the Master of Time and Form, took the place of Fira as the Master of Terra. Before Rebirth During the Closing the Circles era, the Gods did not interfere much with Ogaji, besides granting G his power back after he earned it again. Rebirth The Deicide Some time ago, a man named Jonah found his way into the Sacred Realm. Eventually, he would go on to kill the Master of Life, and become the God of Courage. Since then, the Sacred Realm has been missing one God, and the Balance of Ogaji and the Gods Realm was shifting. . . Notes * The Sacred Realm was based on the realm of the same name from the Legend of Zelda series ** This includes the three Goddesses that lived there as well * The only way to enter the Sacred Realm from Ogaji is to use the combined power of the Infinity Crystals and the Master of Portal's power, as well as from the Laaqura Desert. * Originally, just the Heroes of Light were supposed to be sent there after death, but that was changed to all deceased Elemental Masters ** The Ninja's villains were also supposed to go there as well Category:Realms